brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Wynn
Chris Wynn is an American brickfilmer.YouTube channel He is best known for the contest-winning brickfilms The Exquisite Corpse and Homefront. He is also the current host of the Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest, since BRAWL 2018.Bricks in Motion profile Filmography | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars VII || Late [[LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest|LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest]] film |- | 2010 || Do You Like Waffles in LEGO || |- | 2010 || Obey Signs Kids! || |- | 2011 || Swimming || "Swimming" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Tips For A Zombie Attack #1 || |- | 2011 || Peer Pressures || |- | 2011 || Free Running || "Free Running" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Arnold and The Frog 1: That Thing || |- | 2011 || Walk This Way || The Four Monkeys' "Walk This Way" Contest entry |- | 2011 || Ninja Easter Bunny || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Trials of a Golfer || "Golfing" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Slipping || "Slipping" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Brickfilm Fights: Chris W. vs. Topitmunkeydog || |- | 2011 || Happy Birthday! || |- | 2011 || Cleanup Day || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Cartoon || "Cartoon Physics" Animation Challenege winner |- | 2011 || wut || |- | 2011 || The Video Game Designer || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2012 || Escaping The World || Late The Ten Lines Contest 2012 film |- | 2012 || Brickfilming Is Just Awesome || Community project coordinated by Harry Bossert |- | 2012 || Decieving Eggs || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 entry |- | 2012 || TobyGames-CREEPER OWNAGE!! (in LEGO) || |- | 2012 || Fluff-N-Stuff Pillow Advertisement || |- | 2012 || I Wanna Be The Guy (In A Nutshell) || |- | 2012 || Pumpkin Carving || |- | 2012 || 5 Things Santa Hates on Christmas Eve || |- | 2012 || It's About Time || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- | 2013 || The Internet's Reaction to Star Wars: Episode VII || |- | 2013 || Kicking || "Kicking" Animation Challenege entry |- | 2013 || 1-800-CONTACTS Commercial-"I Have Special Eyes" (in LEGO) || |- | 2013 || A short film about LAZINESS || |- | 2013 || Homefront || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2013 third place winner |- | 2013 || My Reaction to Morgan Freeman saying "Twerking" || |- | 2013 || Generic Christmas Film: The Movie || Christmas in a Minute 2013 second place winner |- | 2013 || Mental || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2014 || The BiM Party || Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest entry |- | 2017 || Conglomerate || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2018 || The Exquisite Corpse || Co-production with Rob Bauer and Lucas Mass Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV first place winner |- | 2018 || BRAWL 2018 - Contest Announcement Video || |- References Category:American brickfilmers